


star of stars (it's you)

by DandyDonut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, angst if u hate urself ig, title from snuper's star of stars/shooting star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyDonut/pseuds/DandyDonut
Summary: Somehow Lukas finds Vlad, as in his clumsy, boisterous best friend, of all people cute, as in you-have-a-nice-face-and-I-really-wanna-kiss-you cute and not baby-rabbit cute.Written for APH Rarepair Week 2019 - Day 3, Night Sky





	star of stars (it's you)

**Author's Note:**

> written for aph rarepair week 2019 - day 3, night sky  
> human names used: lukas bondevik for norway and vladimir lupei for romania

Someone shakes Lukas back to hazy wakefulness. He forces himself to open his eyes if only to beat the person who dared to wake him within an inch of their life.

 

Except it’s Vlad crouched by his bedside, grinning from ear to ear. How fast Lukas’ murder intent is vanishing should be concerning. He tries to will some of it back and hisses, “The hell are you doing?”

 

“Whoa, you’re a light sleeper,” Vlad says in reply. A quick glance to the blinds and the dewy black outside tells him it’s probably three or four in the morning. Great, a wakening at ass o’clock - just the thing he needs before a physics test.

 

“That’s not what I asked,”

 

“Okay, well, follow me,” Vlad waves him off, “I wanna show you something,” Despite how annoyingly vague the answer is, Lukas glares and throws his sheets to the side. He can hear Matthias whisper ‘ _whipped_ ’ in his mind, and his mood sours more.

 

The pair of shoes closest to Lukas are sneakers. On one hand, putting on sneakers with bare feet is a pain, but on the other, he just wants to get this over with. He jams his feet into them and tails Vlad as fast as he can. The fucker is already halfway out the door and practically vibrating in excitement.

 

“You’re lucky my roommates aren’t here tonight,” Lukas pulls his uniform coat off the coathanger and slips it on. He isn’t sure if they’re light sleepers, but either way, Vlad isn’t exactly subtle. He probably kicked open the door or something.

 

“Don’t worry, bro, no bro would snitch on another bro, especially not for something like curfew,” Lukas rolls his eyes at the unironic use of ‘bro’.”

 

 _“That’s sus,”_ Imaginary Matthias says, _“you just don’t want him thinking of you as a bro,”_

 

Vlad manages a few paces without talking. Out of the corner of his eye, Lukas can see him open his mouth, most likely to tell a joke or something of the sort. He doesn’t deal well with silence, Lukas has learned. Lukas knows he should cut him off - it’s way too far after curfew to make up something like being late, and they’re literally heading in the direction opposite to the washrooms. Not being caught should be more important than anything if he wants to continue humouring Vlad.

 

But the words die in Lukas’ throat when he turns. Vlad looks like a kid on Christmas Day, with his hands clasped in front of him and his eyes excited. Seeing Vlad excited isn’t even a rare sight. He has no idea why he’s like this.

 

“There it is!” Vlad runs the last few steps to the door. Lukas vaguely recognizes it as the door to the roof. He’s been on it a few times last year, but it’s not even that great of a place. He doesn’t get the hype at all.

 

Vlad pushes the door open. Its creaky joints shriek, and while Lukas knows it’s rusty as hell and probably squeaky in the day as well, the sound feels that much more piercing in the current situation. Vlad seems like he couldn’t care less and practically skips outside. Lukas follows shortly after. It’s colder than he expects, given that it’s practically summer already. Less peaceful, too, but only because Vlad’s presence next to him is _loud_.

 

“Well? What’s so great about-” Lukas gestures around the, quite frankly, ugly area with as much sarcasm as he can.

 

“Wait, wait, first we gotta climb on top of it,” Vlad says, pointing to the smaller, slanted roof used as a shelter for rain. Lukas considers it for a moment - it sounds tiring at best and idiotic at worst.

 

Nevertheless, he hauls himself up after Vlad. It doesn’t take much effort, but he makes sure to complain as loudly as his pride will let him. His first-year self would’ve been horrified to find out that Vlad brings out this side of him.

 

When Vlad deems their position high enough, he quietly says, “Look at the stars.”

 

"You…” Lukas blinks, “...woke me up to show me the stars,"

 

Vlad's cheeks bloom with colour, but to his credit, he doesn't even blink, "Yeah! Look!" He makes a grand, sweeping gesture to the sky above them. Lukas follows the direction he's pointing in - he must admit, they _are_ pretty. The sky's cloudless, for once, and while it's not movie-perfect, there's almost something magical about it.

 

"Lukas! C'mon, there's another place," Vlad tugs at his sleeve, half dragging, half leading them higher up on the roof. Lukas has half a mind to tell him to slow down. The tiles look shiny from what must have been rain, but before he can the words out, Vlad stumbles.

 

Lukas hisses a curse under his breath and grabs a handful of Vlad's hood. He somehow manages to jerk Vlad back to balance. Logically, he knows they're nowhere near the edge and there's no way Vlad could have really gotten hurt. His heart makes its disagreement apparent by hammering in his chest.

 

"Be careful, you idiot," Lukas grits out as calmly as he can. Vlad looks way less rumpled than he feels, which is frustrating. Vlad dedicates very little of his ample energy to watching out for himself.

 

Instead of thanking Lukas for saving his ass like any sane human, Vlad breaks into a smile. "So you _do_ care!"

 

“I do _not_ -” Lukas suddenly freezes in the middle of his sentences. Because that’s just it. He _cares_. And Vlad probably thinks something else is happening, because he scrunches his face and laughs and anyone in their right mind would find the face he’s making to be unattractive but Lukas’ brain is clearly short-circuiting.

 

Lukas tries to shift away; Vlad is still within arms reach and so, so close, but his limbs refuse to cooperate. Because this wasn’t how it should've played out.

 

Somehow he finds _Vladimir Lupei_ of all people cute, as in you-have-a-nice-face-and-I-really-wanna-kiss-you cute and not baby-rabbit cute.

 

And oh good God he _knows_ it’s just light reflecting off of Vlad’s eyes but it seems like he has the entire universe in them. It’s fucking cliche and Luka s hates it because it’s just Vlad. The same Vlad that thinks being able to finish a Big Mac in three bites is a talent to boast of, the same Vlad who risks his life daily to run across streets to pet cats, the same Vlad who cries as easily as he laughs and still wears a pajama onesie because he’d received it as a matching set as his little brother.

 

Lukas’ mind is spinning because Vlad is so, so familiar and somehow he’s in _love_ . He sounds out the word in his mind and almost panics because it, too, feels familiar and that’s a bad thing because he can’t figure out when _this_ started.

 

“You okay, dude?” Vlad pats his cheek. His hands are _freezing,_ and Lukas has half a mind to offer his coat and quickly represses the thought. That’s far too cliched, especially taken into account the startling realization he had just made. Vlad would probably appreciate it, given the sheer number of cheesy romcoms he’s forced Lukas to watch with him, but no. It’s his fault for not wearing something warmer, anyways.

 

“Yeah, just,” Lukas’ voice sounds far away, even to his own ears. “I’m kinda tired, you know,”

 

Vlad deflates almost instantly. Strange, given how hyped up he had been. In a voice small and unlike his usual boisterous self, he says, “Oh. I get it, let’s head back,”

 

He doesn’t meet Lukas’ eyes. Lukas’ gut churns with something he can’t decipher.

 

He doesn’t meet Lukas’ eyes. Lukas’ gut churns with something he can’t decipher. 

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Lukas says, and immediately regrets it. Not the intention but the wording and how it made everything worse. Vlad shrugs. His hair falls in front of his face and he doesn’t bother to shake it like he usually does. 

 

“See you tomorrow at club,” Vlad says, giving a weak smile. There are words at the tip of Lukas’ tongue, eager to spill out, to do something, anything. But nothing comes out, and Lukas stands there in the hallway until Vlad is long gone.

 

 


End file.
